All Of Me
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Fica um beijo meu, marcado em palavras, para todo o sempre. Saiba que você será o último homem que eu irei amar, pelo resto da minha vida. Para sempre sua, Marlene Mckinnon.


All of Me

Sirius & Marlene

Para: Diih Franco 3 Sua linda

* * *

Is there a cure for this pain

Maybe I should have something to eat

But food wont take this emptiness away

Im hungry for you my love

_"E ali é Dumbledore ao meu lado, Dédalo Diggle do outro lado... essa é Marlene McKinnon, foi morta duas semanas depois de tirarmos a foto, pegaram toda a família dela."_

Sirius sentiu uma onda de ódio apoderar-se do seu corpo, como jamais sentira. Parecia inundar-lhe, deixando-o a beira do desespero.

Cada célula do seu organismo parecia exclamar, proclamar, exigir vingança. As lágrimas de raiva misturadas as de tristeza vinham à tona, e nada que fizesse poderia impedi-las.

Socou a parede do quarto. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Na quarta não parecia ter mais força. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. O que deveria fazer?

"Sirius?" A voz de James veio da porta. Como não trancara a maldita porta? Não ligou para aquilo; não ligou que o amigo o visse descontrolado. Caiu no chão, agora totalmente isento de forças. Seu peito parecia arder em brasas. "Sirius" a voz de James estava mais perto. O amigo se ajoelhara a sua frente, segurando-lhe pelos ombros, "ah, meu amigo" o suspiro de James estava carregado de pena.

"Se eu pudesse mudar de lugar e extinguir toda essa dor" sussurrou James abraçando-lhe pelos ombros. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram quietos, o silêncio era quebrado somente pelos soluços raivosos de Sirius.

"James?!" Lily acabara de aparecer na porta. Olhou do marido para o homem desamparado, ao seu lado. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, mas tratou de limpá-las. "Remus está aqui"a ruiva deu passagem a um homem. As olheiras de Lupin indicavam o quanto exausto estava.

O recém-chegado agradeceu a mulher ao seu lado e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se do outro lado de Sirius, sem dizer nada. James e Remus se entreolharam, os dois sem coragem de quebrar aquele sofrimento.

Ficaram praticamente uma hora juntos, os três sentados no chão. Cada um pensando no que acontecera de maneira diferente. Quando os soluços cessaram, James pigarreou.

"Venha, Almofadinhas. Levanta-se" Sirius obedeceu a ordem de James. Sentiu-se sendo engolfado por um abraço. Remus apenas observou a tudo do chão.

"Acho" começou James sorrindo tristemente, "que todos nós precisamos de uma boa cerveja amanteigada".

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Remus respondeu um "sim" fraco.

Enquanto James e Sirius saíam do quarto, Remus levantou-se. Tirou um envelope do bolso e retornou a guardá-lo.

Era melhor entregá-lo em um momento mais propício.

Lily estava sentada, sozinha, na cozinha quando os três chegaram. Escondeu rapidamente o lencinho, que levava ao rosto, e fungou agitada.

"Lily, que tal quatro cervejas amanteigadas e um copo de hidromel?" Sugeriu James. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e tratou de pegar o que o marido pedira. Entregou as cervejas para os três marotos e pegou uma para si. Em seguida, entregou o hidromel na mão de Sirius e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. O amigo parecia consternado.

Sirius bebeu de um gole o hidromel e demorou-se fitando o copo vazio. James suspirou e ergueu a cerveja.

"À Marlene Mckinnon, uma bruxa incrível e uma grande amiga" todos repetiram o nome da mulher em uníssono.

Beberam a cerveja amanteigada em silêncio e, mais tarde, James e Remus sentaram ao lado de Sirius no sofá da casa. Nenhum dos três disse nada, apenas ficaram juntos. Até todos adormecerem.

* * *

Well I made it through another day

In my cold room

On scraps and pieces left behind

I survive on the memory of you

"Almofadinhas" chamou Remus pelo amigo. Fazia três dias que Sirius estava naquela casa, sem sair. Lily sempre lhe deixava um prato de comida e James lhe fazia companhia durante todas as horas. E, todas as noites, os três amigos se reuniam na sala de estar, bebiam cerveja amanteigada até pegarem no sono.

"Sim, Aluado?" A voz de Sirius estava rouca, devido a falta de uso. Remus deu um meio sorriso e adentrou no quarto. Sentou-se na cama do amigo, ao seu lado.

"Eu tenho algo para te entregar" disse Remus retirando o envelope do bolso da capa que usava, "me foi entregue semana passada. Achei que já estava no momento de você recebê-la".

Sirius olhou, sem entender, para Remus. Porém, ao estender a mão e pegar o envelope, reconheceu imediatamente a letra caprichosa. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o amigo.

"Se importa de sair do quarto?" Perguntou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Remus fez que não e retirou-se.

Sirius ouviu o barulho da porta fechando e abriu rapidamente o envelope. A carta não era tão grande quanto gostaria que fosse... Na realidade, ele duvidava que qualquer carta seria tão grande a ponto de saciar a vontade de manter o contato com Marlene Mckinnon.

* * *

All Of me is all for you

You're all I see

All of me is all for you

You're all I need

"_Caro Sirius,_

_Meu caro, doce e maravilhoso Sirius, eu não sei em que estado as coisas estarão quando receber essa carta. Também não sei se desejarei estar viva quando recebê-la, Merlin sabe que coisas piores poderiam acontecer, mas achei melhor te escrever. A cada momento parece que será meu último, a cada notícia parece que ouvirei uma grande desgraça..._

_Não aguento mais de aflição nessa casa. Dumbledore me disse hoje que achava melhor eu me afastar por um tempo, mas você me conhece. Não conseguiria abandonar vocês, deixá-los a mercê de comensais da morte enquanto eu resolvo tirar umas férias._

_Como eu gostaria de ter palavras para te agradecer, como eu gostaria de voltar aos tempos de Hogwarts e te beijar mais enquanto corríamos do zelador. Você não só virou meu melhor amigo, como meu amor. E agradeço imensamente cada momento que me foi proporcionado ao seu lado, fosse te dando conselhos, te abraçando, brigando sobre alguma desfeita para alguma mulher, fosse em seus braços... _

_Acho que ninguém pode ser feliz por completo, certo? Se nada disso estivesse acontecendo eu acharia que algo está errado. Seria perfeito demais ter você ao meu lado, junto aos marotos e as meninas, sem que ninguém corresse perigo. Seria perfeito demais se estivéssemos vivendo uma vida juntos, normalmente, como qualquer casal apaixonado. Mas sabemos que nada é perfeito. Você sabe que nada é perfeito._

_Quero que fique sabendo, diretamente por mim e marcado em tinta, que você foi a alma mais viva daquele castelo; que você tem o sorriso mais lindo e sincero do mundo; que você é incrível ao lado de James; que vocês, marotos, são tão poderosos juntos que nada poderia destruir isso; que você me fez uma mulher realizada; que você foi um dos estudantes mais brilhantes que pisou naquela escola; que você é um dos homens mais corajosos que tive o prazer de conhecer. Que tive o prazer de amar._

_Então, Sirius – Almofadinhas -, se alguém um dia te disser que você está errado; se alguém um dia entrar em seu caminho; se a vida seguir um rumo que você nunca ousou imaginar – nem em seus piores pesadelos -, continue a seguir seus instintos. Pois eles nunca falharam e não falharão._

_Fica um beijo meu, marcado em palavras, para todo o sempre. Saiba que você será o último homem que eu irei amar, pelo resto da minha vida. _

_Continue lutando pelo que acredita; continue lutando pelos seus amigos; e lute pelo Harry – para que nunca James e Lily venham a sofrer._

_Para sempre sua,_

_Marlene Mckinnon."_

* * *

Is there a remedy for waiting

For loves victorious return

Is there a remedy for hating

Every second that Im without you

O pergaminho tremia nas mãos de Sirius, manchado por copiosas lágrimas.

Sirius sentia-se completamente impossibilitado naquele momento. Lembranças lhe vindo à mente, uma seguida da outra. O sorriso de Marlene Mckinnon parecia incrustado em sua cabeça, parecendo incapaz de morrer. Não era justo. Não podia ser verdade.

Será que Marlene tinha ideia de que aquele rumo – o qual se referira na carta – estava de fato acontecendo? Que aquilo era pior do que qualquer pesadelo que tivera?!

Pegou a jarra de suco – deixada por Lily, mais cedo, em sua escrivaninha – e tacou-a do outro lado do quarto. Levantou-se, urrando de raiva. Era capaz de matar alguém.

Deu um soco na parede. Dois. Três...

James abriu com força a porta do quarto. Olhou da carta na mão de Sirius para o rosto desolado do amigo. Suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo.

"Sirius" murmurou enquanto o amigo caía novamente no chão. Os soluços voltaram a cortar o quarto. James sentou-se, calmamente, ao lado do amigo. Passou o braço em seu ombro.

Remus apareceu na porta e entrou no cômodo. Sentou-se do outro lado de Sirius. Murmurou algumas palavras para o amigo, tentando confortá-lo.

Lily ficou observando, da porta, os três homens. Cada um perdido em pensamentos, todos visivelmente carregando grandes temores.

* * *

All of me is all for you

You're all I see

All of me is all for you

You're all I need

James, Remus e Sirius ergueram seus copos de hidromel. Lily pegava quatro cervejas amanteigadas. Os homens beberam de um gole o conteúdo e se encararam.

Lily serviu quatro pratos de sopa antes de sentar-se. Comeram em silêncio.

Mais tarde, James, Remus e Sirius se encontravam na sala – jogados no carpete. Remus lia o jornal, James brincava com um antigo pomo e Sirius olhava para o teto.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se das doces palavras de Marlene Mckinnon. A _sua _Marlene Mckinnon. Um sorriso, contendo alegria e tristeza, tomou conta de seus lábios. Suspirou, começando a sentir a dor no peito se dissipar.

O suspiro fez James e Remus voltarem-se para Sirius. Os dois parecendo preocupados. Sirius olhou para os amigos, durante um tempo, e então sorriu novamente.

"Obrigado."

James e Remus retribuíram o sorriso. Sentaram-se mais perto do amigo e o abraçaram.

Juntos, Sirius sabia que sempre estariam bem.

"_Vocês, marotos, são tão poderosos juntos que nada poderia destruir isso."_

* * *

All this life is all for love

Its the only road Ill choose

And every street and avenue

Only one will lead me back to you

One Love, One Love, One Love

One Love, One Love, One Love

* * *

N/A: Me desculpem se tiver algum erro de português, eu tenho preguiça de rever a FanFic. Hehehehe Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu fiz essa Fic para Diana, uma amiga e leitora incrível. Espero, de todo o coração, que goste muito dessa SongFic. Foi com muito carinho que eu a fiz.

E vocês? O que acharam? :)

Beijos,

Ciça.


End file.
